All Because of a Little Ghost
by TsunaMoshi
Summary: "Now that I think back, it was all because of that ghost, wasn't it?" StevexOC A little bit more info inside...
1. Chapter 1

A/N: Hmm…I think I'm going to try my luck and write a fantastic story in which I pair…what victim…Steve? And an OC. Yeah…and her name? Hmm…*Grabs a baby name book* hmmm…Steven "Steve" Rogers and Aurora "Rori" Owens…Yeah. Alrighty then. (Written in first person POV of Rori!)

* * *

Aurora "Rori" Owens

Age: 27

Height: 5 ft. 7 in.

Weight: 137 lbs

Hair/Eye: Long, dark brown hair w/ blonde & light brown highlights/Brown eyes w/ a goldish center (close to the pupil)

Bio: School teacher (History); Cleaning OCD; Intelligent; likes to wear everything; loves music and art (writer); has a 5 year old little girl (Larissa "Lissa" Owens); husband died in Afghanistan(Michael Owens); wears his dog tags; loves to be outside; can read all day long; likes a good glass of wine; Japanese food and American food are favorites; scared of high heels; loves to travel; major paranoia issues and hatred for all things ghost related


	2. Chapter 2

"Make sure you turn in your papers on the way out!" I called as the teens in the classroom shuffled to toss their things into their school bags. They meandered out of the classroom, leaving it silent. I exhaled. It was the end of the day. I looked around at the classroom. "What a mess!" I instantly grabbed the broom by my cabinet and got to work on cleaning the floors. I heard the door open, and soft steps as my daughter, Larissa, tried to tip toe her way up to me and surprise me. I turned quickly and grabbed her, and she yelped in surprise, then laughed. "I almost had you, mama!"

"Almost," I said, and laughed. "Your snack is on my desk…"

"Thanks, mama!" She ran up to it and grabbed the plastic bag I had placed there, a peanut butter sandwich wrapped in its confines. "Mm! Peanut butter!"

I smiled as I continued to sweep the floor. "Guess what I did today, mama!"

"What did you do?"

"I made a picture of us to give to papa!"

My smile dissipated slowly. "That's wonderful, Lissa…You'll have to show me when we get home."

"Okay, mama…"

I replaced the broom to lean against the cabinet, and grabbed my purse. "Come now, Lissa…It's time to go home."

She hopped off my chair and grabbed her backpack.

It was a short drive from the school to my apartment in Manhattan. Larissa ran up the steps and bounced happily at the door, her blonde banana curls bouncing with her. I walked up carrying a large container full of things I needed to grade, and about tripped when my very short heel got caught on the edge of a stair step. The container and I were stopped before we could touch the ground. I looked up to see one of my neighbors, Steve Rogers. I stood up straight. "I'm so sorry, was I about to-"

"No…It's alright. You should be more careful coming up these steps. Why do you carry such a large box?"

I shrugged and set the box down on the next flight of stairs so it wasn't obscuring my face as I talked. "A lot to grade…Lissa! Come grab mommy's keys and open the door!"

She walked down the steps and took the keys from my purse, then ran back up. I watched her go, then looked back over. "Thank you…"

He just smiled and shrugged. "I was on my way out, and I figured you might need some help."

"Well that's very kind…"

"Would you like me to take it up for you?"

"But you're on your way out, I wouldn't want you to waste any valuable time you might need…"

He walked past me and grabbed the box. "The only place I ever go is the gym across the street. Not much time lost in that…" He walked up the steps. I walked up after him. "Only the gym?"

He walked in through the wide open door. "Yeah…I don't really have any other interests."

I took off my coat. "You can just place it wherever…I'll get to it."

He placed it on the floor out of the way. "School teacher, hm?" He looked at a painting that was hanging on the wall. "That's pretty good…"

I walked over, kind of in shock. "How did you know I painted that? No one has ever known that…"

"It's unlike anything I've ever seen before…I just figured…"

"Oh…well, thank you for your help, Steve."

He smiled and looked away from the painting, and straight at me. "It was no problem. Don't ever hesitate to ask for anything…"

I nodded. He walked to the door and grabbed the handle. "Have a good evening, Mrs. Owens…"

"You too, Steve…"

He closed the door. Larissa ran into the room. I looked out the window as he crossed the street to the gym building. "Look at the picture, mama!"

I looked over and knelt down as she walked up with the paper in her hands. I smiled. "It's beautiful, Lissa…We'll go visit daddy tomorrow, okay?"

She smiled, and I kissed her forehead. "Go clean up…I'll start making dinner."

She giggled as she ran from the room.

* * *

First Chapter! Whoo...I'm actually updating quite a few. So...yeah. It's not already bad is it?


	3. Chapter 3

I sat watching TV late that night. I had an entire four day weekend to spend with my daughter with one day dedicated to paper work. I groaned at the thought, and the fact that the neighbors above me were stomping around obnoxiously, fighting again. I didn't dare turn the TV volume any higher, or I'd wake Larissa. I was stuck. I laid my head back and closed my eyes, but sleep wasn't finding me. I felt paranoid. Very paranoid. I got up and walked around a bit, making sure everything was alright. Larissa was fast asleep. I looked out the window. Steve was just leaving the gym. I pulled on a coat and walked outside. "Hey, Steve…"

He stopped mid-stride and looked up, his eyes adjusting to the dark. "Mrs. Owens…what are you doing awake and out here at this hour?"

"Can't sleep…" I walked down a few steps. "What about you?"

"Just left the gym…" He skipped a few stairs as he climbed the steps. "I guess I'm in the same boat as you."

I smiled slightly and looked up at the sky. "Yeah…" A plane was traveling over head, or maybe it was Iron Man. Stranger things had happened in the city. I heard him chuckle, and I turned my attention from the sky. "What is it?"

"You bundled up on top, but left your legs wide open to the cold?"

I had only then realized I was wearing shorts. "Oh…I forgot I was wearing shorts…"

He chuckled again. "I hate the cold…" He watched his breath as it floated for a bit. I shrugged. "I can't say I like it very much either…but it gives me vacation days."

He sat on the steps leading to his apartment. In the dim light above us, I could make out the sweat marks in his shirt. "You work out a lot?"

He nodded. "It relieves a lot of stress…I mainly work on a punching bag."

I sat on the cold steps, regretting it slightly. A car drove up and parked, the lights going out as the door opened and closed. "Captain Rogers…I kind of expected you to be awake at this hour…but chatting it up with your neighbor? She must be dying to be asleep right now."

Steve stood up. "You don't know what you're talking about, Clint…"

Another car door shut. "Sorry about him, Steve…he's had a bit too much to drink tonight."

He chuckled. The two from the car walked up the steps. "Hello…I'm Natasha Romanoff."

"Clint Barton," Clint said, the slight sound of intoxication rolling off his tongue. I stood up.

"Aurora Owens…"

"So what brings you here?" Steve asked, always polite.

"We were on our way to Stark Tower, just wanted to drop by and check in." Natasha patted him on the shoulder. "But it looks like everything is just fine. It was nice to meet you, Mrs. Owens."

I smiled. "Always a pleasure to meet new people."

Clint just laughed and pushed a playful punch into Steve's arm. "See ya later, man…I'm about to make a very angry man of one Tony Stark."

"You do that, Clint…Don't tell him I knew you were going to do it, I really don't want him to ride my ass about it later."

"Don't worry…I probably won't even remember doing it tomorrow!"

He wobbled down the steps, Natasha walking behind him closely to catch him if he fell. "Good night, Steve…Mrs. Owens."

The car drove off quickly. "Nice friends you've got there…"

He ran his fingers through his hair. "Yeah…they're one of a kind, that's for sure."

"You know Tony Stark?"

"Unfortunately…I've had the _pleasure _of working with him."

"But you live here? Doesn't Stark Industries pay well?"

"I don't work _for_ him, I've just worked _with_ him. I like this place, anyway. I was born in Brooklyn."

"Oh…" I shifted my footing, and stepped on a broken rock. "Ouch…"

"You alright?"

"Yeah…" I sat down again and picked it from my foot. A bit of blood dribbled from the hole. "I shouldn't have come out here barefoot."

"Probably not…"

I stood up again, the pain not really there any more. I scratched my neck, and my finger caught the chain around my neck. Dog tags fell to the floor as I let go of the chain. He walked over and picked them up. "Lieutenant Michael Owens of the United States Armed Forces?"

"He was my husband…he died over in Afghanistan…"

He looked as if he had to think about it a moment. "The war?"

He placed the dog tags in my hand. "I'm very sorry…He must have been a great man."

"What about you?" I looked him in the eyes. "Your friend called you 'Captain Rogers'…"

"Yeah…" He pulled his dog tags from beneath his shirt. "I'm a Captain."

"Why aren't you living closer to base?"

He looked down. "Well…I-uh…"

The door to my apartment opened. "Mama!" Larissa called out, her voice scared and desperate. I turned quickly. "Come here, Larissa…Mommy's right here…"

She ran down the steps and jumped into my arms, small tears glistening on her cheeks in the dark. I wiped them away. "What's the matter?"

"I had a scary dream…"

I smiled. "It's alright, Lissa…" I kissed her forehead.

"It came back, mama…"

I frowned. Steve looked confused. "What? Who?"

I shook my head. Larissa looked at him. "The ghost…"

I sighed. "Nothing I do…"

Steve half laughed. "A ghost?"

I looked at him. "They're very real, Steve…"

He seemed taken aback by the real panic in my voice. "You're really afraid, aren't you?"

I kept my gaze on Larissa. He looked up at my apartment. "You can come to my apartment tonight…"

I looked at him. Larissa did too. "Really?" she asked, then quickly looked at me. "I've always wanted to see! Please, mama! Please!"

"Steve, I-"

"It's not a problem, Mrs. Owens…And your daughter really wants to."

I laughed slightly. "Alright…go with Steve, Lissa…I'll be over in a minute…I just have to get something from inside."

I set her down, and she grabbed Steve's hand. "Yay! Let's go, Mr. Steve!"

She pulled him in the direction of his apartment. I ran up the stairs to mine. I turned every light on as I walked through, and went to grab two blankets and a few pillows, and my house keys. I shut out all the lights as I walked out, and bumped into Steve. "Ah!"

"It's just me…" He took hold of the blankets and pillows. "Don't worry."

I breathed out quickly, my heart beat decreasing slowly. I walked out the door and closed it, and locked it tight. We walked up to his apartment. Larissa was sitting on a couch. "Hi, mama!"

He set the things down on it. "Take your pick of couches…Uh…there's water bottles in the fridge…snacks…bathroom in that door there…" He pointed to a half open door. Larissa jumped up and ran inside. He laughed.

"Thank you, Steve…"

He nodded. "Any time…I told you."

He plopped onto one of the three couches in the room. "Do you have a bed?" I asked.

"Yeah…but I don't want you to be left in here alone."

I set a blanket and two pillows on one couch for Larissa, and set up my own bed on another. I looked around at the room. There wasn't a TV, or a phone. The walls were plain, nothing on them. There was a large bookshelf in one corner, volumes and volumes of books on it. He got up. "Let me give you the grand tour…" He poked his head into his room and flipped the light switch. "My room, very poorly kept…sorry."

I looked inside. Nothing was on the floor but a pencil and what appeared to be a sketch pad. The bed was kind of unkempt, but nothing stray on it. "That's your definition of poorly kept?"

He walked inside. "I guess…"

I looked at another bookshelf that sat in his room. There were dozens of sketch pads. "What do you do with all these pads?"

He took one down and opened it up. "I draw."

I looked at him incredulously. "Really? You? Draw?"

"Oh yeah, all the time." He flipped through the pages showing off brilliant art skills I could have only imagined in someone that _wasn't _Steve Rogers. "That's…incredible." I looked at him.

"Thanks…" He placed the book back on the shelf. "If you had half the time that I do, you'd be able to fill up as many canvases as I do books."

"I've noticed you don't have any televisions…"

"Oh, I do…" He opened a door. It opened into a small closet where boxes sat unopened. "I just don't see the need. I can read."

"Wow…you're like…the embodiment of pre-21st century."

He kind of chuckled. "You have no idea…" He closed the door.

"I'm going to bed, mama!"

"Good night, Lissa…I love you…"

"I love you too, mama!" I heard the couch creak, and she was asleep in no time. I smiled and peaked my head around the corner to look. "Was he a good father?"

I ducked back inside the room. "Yes…He left when she was only 5 months old…came home for Christmas that year, went back and died a few days later…It was an undiscovered mine field…"

He plopped onto his bed and picked something up from his bedside table. "I see…Does she remember him any?"

"Not really…I show her pictures almost constantly…she loves to go to the cemetery and leave him drawn pictures."

He smiled as he opened the item in his hand, it almost looked like a pocket watch. "What's that?"

He seemed to notice a slight error, and closed it up quickly. "Nothing…" He placed it back on the bedside table and sat up. "You look tired," he commented, and I scratched the back of my head. There was really no fooling this guy.

"I'm just a little more comfortable now…I feel…safe, if that makes sense."

"It does…why not head out there? Get some sleep."

I nodded. "Thanks again…"

I laid on the couch, back out. I felt sweat beading on my forehead. I kicked my legs from beneath their covering. It felt slightly cooler. I turned over. Larissa was curled up and sleeping soundly. Steve was asleep as well, one arm and one leg slung over the edge, the other arm on his stomach. I half smiled at just how adorable he looked when he slept. (Baby adorable.) I sunk my face into my pillow when he turned over mumbling something in his deep sleep. I closed my eyes and drifted back into mid-night sleep.

I awoke again in the morning. Larissa's chocolate brown eyes were staring into mine. "Morning, mama! Come eat the breakfast Mr. Steve made!" She stood up straight and ran to a small dining table near the kitchen. "They're really good! Chocolate chip, mama!"

I sat up and stretched out my arms. Steve walked out of his bedroom, his hair wet from a shower and fresh clothes. I shuddered at how horrible I probably looked. "Good morning, Mrs. Owens…"

I got up and attempted to tame the beast my hair had become over night. "Morning…" The smell of the pancakes finally hit me, and my mouth literally watered. I walked over and sat down, staring at the stack in front of me. "They look great!"

"They're my own recipe…" He sat down with us. "All from scratch. You could call them old fashioned."

I cut into one and took a bite. "My god these are incredible! Steve, you're just proving yourself more and more a different person than I thought."

"What did you think?" he asked, kind of concerned.

"Well, I just thought you spent your time at the gym or something…nothing bad, I don't really think bad of people."

The was a loud rapping on the door. "Steve! I swear to god, Steve! I am going to kill you!"

Steve got up quickly. "You might want to cover Larissa's ears and bring her into my closet…"

"What? Why? Who is that?"

"Death…"

I got up and grabbed Larissa. She seemed panicked and ran into Steve's room on her own, grabbing the door handle to his closet and running inside. I stayed at the door of his room, peering out into the main room. Steve opened the door. "Tony, this really isn't the time."

"You knew…that Clint was going to do something STUPID in my tower! I now have to reboot JARVIS and clean up the entire Avengers floor! I should make you come and do it, since you're always so high and mighty!"

"Tony, he was drunk. You do really stupid things when you're drunk too!"

"That's different, I know what not to mess with in _my_ tower. JARVIS is not a play toy, nor is my equipment!"

"All he told me was he was going to make one angry man out of you…He hadn't said how."

"Why the hell do you have beds made up on your couches, Steve? Who the hell's here? God knows you don't know anybody, nor have any relatives around here."

I stepped out of the room. "That's…not true."

He looked between Steve and I. "Oh…Who's this?"

"Aurora Owens…" I walked over normally. "I'm his neighbor. He was kind enough to lend a place for me and my daughter for the night…we had a bit of a problem."

Tony scoffed. "Just like you, huh, Steve? Always so charitable…I want you at Stark Tower in 2 hours to clean up after Clint. You got it? Wouldn't want to ruin your perfect reputation of being the Poster Boy, do we?"

I could see it in Steve's eyes how badly he wanted to hit him. I grabbed his balling fist as Tony walked down the steps. "Steve…"

He brushed it off and closed the door. "And it's always so much like him to be an ass after he wakes up and is hung over…I promise you he's not like that all the time. But, that's a good look at what he's like after alcohol."

"The infamous Tony Stark…Iron Man, right? How did you two…?"

"Long story," he said. I heard a soft buzzing. He pushed his hand into the pocket on his sweat pants and pulled out a phone. I saw his eyes roll and he replied to an obvious message from Tony. "Is that your one guilty pleasure? An iPhone?"

"Yeah…kinda. I think if I could chose anything to have, it would be means of communication."

"Larissa! You can come out now!"

The door in his bedroom clicked open and she ran out to grab me. "Who was it, mama! Was he scary?"

I picked her up. "No, sweetie…it's alright, now. We're gonna go home and get ready to go visit daddy, okay?"

"Can Mr. Steve come too?"

She looked at him. He placed the phone back in his pocket. "I couldn't do that," he said. "I didn't know him, and-"

"It would be fine…" she said. "Papa would be happy to meet someone that helped out mama and me."

I set her down. "Take mama's keys and open the door, okay?"

Larissa grabbed the keys and ran home. I folded our blankets and stacked them and the pillows together. Steve grabbed a few. "Are you sure, Mrs. Owens…I don't want to intrude on anything…"

"I'd like the company…" I didn't look up from the things I was holding. He detected the slight pain in my voice. "Alright…I'll join you until I have to run to Stark Tower for clean up."


	4. Chapter 4

I had always known that Stark Tower, crown jewel to Tony Stark's enterprise, was fairly large. It took being inside to prove it further. There were lots of men dressed in black suits. We went up a few floors until we stepped out of the elevator. "Steve, you're early…" Natasha called from a room. She stepped out. "Mrs. Owens…" She shot Steve a concerned look. Steve waved it off.

"It's alright."

Clint popped his head out also. "Who's the chick?"

"My neighbor, Aurora Owens…you met her last night while you were extremely drunk."

"Ah…okay. Nice to meet you, again."

I smiled. Steve walked down the hall and knocked on another door. It opened slightly. "Hey, Bruce…sorry if I woke you…"

"No…" The door opened all the way. "I was about to go help clean up after Clint…"

Steve chuckled. "Tony is relentless."

"Everyone else has to clean up after Clint, it's the way it always has been."

"Hey, I'm going to clean up too!" Clint called.

Bruce stepped out into the hall and spotted me. "Oh, hello."

I walked forward. "Aurora Owens…"

"Bruce Banner…" He looked at Steve with a sort of smirk. Steve tried not to look phased. A door slammed down the hall.

"Steve!" A woman's voice called, and heels were heard coming down the hall quickly. "She can't be here…"

"I can leave…" I said.

He shook his head. "No…" He looked back at the woman. "Pepper, please…"

"Steve, this is a secure area…you know that. Does she even know who you are?"

I stepped back. "What does she mean?"

Steve kept his gaze on Pepper. "No."

More footsteps appeared. "Stop scaring the poor girl, Pep!" Tony's voice called out. He stood next to her. "Hello, again, Mrs.…Aurora was it? Can I call you Rori? Anyway, welcome to my Stark Tower, Rori. What do you think?"

"It's beautiful…I love the architecture."

"I did it all myself."

Pepper cleared her throat.

"With some help."

Pepper turned around and walked away. He sighed. "Alright…I'd like you guys to, you know, get started. I'm gonna show Rori around my tower…alright? Good." He took my hand. "Right this way."

I looked at Steve. "Have fun."

* * *

"I've always wanted to know…" I looked over at Tony, who in turn, looked at me. "Why Iron Man?"

He made a slight smirk and looked forward again. "It's to protect the masses, Rori…"

"But you made weapons…"

"Yeah…after Afghanistan, I changed that."

"My husband died in Afghanistan…enemy mine field. It was never detected."

"I am…sorry to hear that. I was captured there and almost killed more than once…the things I saw just…opened my eyes, so I changed my ways."

I nodded. "So, genius, billionaire, playboy is now…what? A philanthropist too?"

He laughed. "I like that…" he looked at me. "You could say that."

He punched in a few numbers into a security pad, and opened a door that lead into a room that looked like a workshop. "Speaking of Iron Man…" He walked inside. "Wake up, JARVIS…we have company."

"_Good afternoon, sir…Would you like me to heat up a Sake?_"

"That sounds _wonderful _JARVIS! Look sharp, I've got a small demonstration to do…"

"_Showing off is one of your best abilities, sir_."

"Did I authorize you to use that tone with me, JARVIS?"

"_No, sir._"

I chuckled slightly. "_Who is your guest today, sir?_"

"Aurora Owens…" I said, not really knowing where to direct it.

"Rori here is getting the grand tour of my tower…Steve brought her here…"

"_They've begun cleaning of the Avengers floor, sir…_" A screen pulled up with security footage.

"Good…" Tony punched in a few codes into his computer console. "Set 'er up, JARVIS."

He walked out onto a platform. It opened up and several arms came down from the ceiling. They were all holding pieces of the Iron Man suit. They came together quickly. He walked toward me, making the faceplate lift. "Hm? What do you think?"

"I think it's something only a genius playboy would do when he was bored…instead of having a toy train collection, you have a collection of highly techy suits to fly around with, and blow stuff up. Now if I didn't know better-"

"Which you may or may not…"

"-I'd say you have a very expensive and highly wanted set of trains."

He laughed. "I like you, kid…Where are you from?"

"Florida…"

"How old are you?"

"I'm 27 years old, and I have a five year old daughter named Larissa."

"You ever considered working for Stark Industries?"

"Never…all I've ever done was be a school teacher."

"What subject?"

"I majored in Secondary Education History."

"Well get this…I can offer you a position here, at Stark, that will pay so much more than you're making now, _and _you get to see me all the time. Pays off fast."

"_Your Sake, sir._"

"You're a life saver, JARVIS!" He grabbed the glasses after he poured some out into them, and handed one to me. "What do you say?"

"Thank you for the offer, Mr. Stark, but what would I be doing, exactly? Doesn't Pepper run the company?"

"Yeah, but I can always use staff of my own…I kind of lost all mine when I signed over the company. You won't have to quit being a teacher, if that's what worries you."

"Kind of…the kids…they're like my life."

"…Yeah."

The door opened. "Really, Tony?"

Pepper walked in and set papers down on his desk. Tony downed his Sake and placed the glass down. "What?"

She gestured to the suit. "Iron Man is not part of the building."

"Sure it is! It's part of me, thus a part of this building."

She sighed. "There are files from Fury in those folders. Read through them once you're done here."

"Always happy to oblige…"

She left, and I chuckled slightly. "I don't know, Mr. Stark…I don't think I could handle it."

"Just think about it, Rori! All the possibilities! A floor here in Stark Tower…money to spend…working for me…you're a few floors above the Avengers…right now! Tell me this isn't at all tempting to you?"

Many thoughts ran through my mind. "I think…I'll do it."

Tony walked back to the platform, and it took away all the armor. He walked back and took me by the shoulders. "Great! I'll have Pepper write up the legal papers…"

"I have a question, though."

"Anything…"

"What did Pepper mean when she asked Steve if I knew who he was?"

Tony dropped his hands and shrugged. "I think it's on Steve to tell you that."

"You're a helpful boss."

"Ah, it's great to be called that!"

I rolled my eyes. Tony walked to the door. "Let us check on their progress…JARVIS, you can take a break for now…"

The lights shut out as we walked out and to the elevator.

* * *

Steve beat Clint over the head with the stick of the broom he was holding. Clint rubbed his head gingerly. "What the hell was that for?"

"For causing this mess…I hate cleaning up after you…"

"You should have been here to stop me!"

"I was told I could stay here as I pleased…I want to feel like I'm at home, not a lab rat in some experiment of Tony's!"

Tony and I walked into the hall. "That's preposterous, Steve…I wouldn't give lab rats this small of a luxury."

Natasha handed Tony a broom. "I'm done…"

Bruce was aligning a picture frame on the wall. "Yeah, I'd like to get back to my work."

"Why not make the cause of the problems do it himself?" Steve asked, a tone I had never heard from him before. I noticed Tony grimace slightly. I could hear Clint groan. "I don't want to do it alone…"

Steve shot him a glare, and it shut him up. Tony seemed to ponder it a minute. "You know what…Clint, keep cleaning. I'll see the rest of you later for the big dinner tonight."

"Big dinner?" Steve asked. "What for?"

"I'm welcoming Rori here into the Tower! She's going to be my assistant."

Natasha snorted. Steve handed Clint the broom he was holding. "Have fun…" He stood next to me.

"Lunch sounds good about now," I said to him. He nodded.

"Yeah…See ya, Tony."

We started to walk down the hall. "Wait, Steve!"

Steve turned around and walked up to him. "What, Tony?"

I was too far away to hear the conversation.

"You have to tell her about who you really are…she asked me, but I didn't say anything. I saved it for your ass to tell her."

"Why do I have to tell her?"

"You like her, don't you?"

He didn't say anything. "Steve, I'm not stupid. You wouldn't have brought her here. And what will you tell her if you're injured real bad in a battle, hm? Don't miss this opportunity…or I just might pick it up."

He turned away from Tony and walked up to me. "Let's go…"

* * *

I sat alone in a booth. I stared at Stark Tower across the street. Plates hit the table, and I looked over. The waitress smiled slightly and walked away. I looked back out the window. Steve slid in on the other side of the table. "Sorry…"

"It's alright…" I looked over and smiled. He picked up the sandwich on his plate. I didn't really touch the salad I ordered, just picked out a few things and munched on them. He looked at me concerned and placed his sandwich down. "Is something wrong?"

I looked up from my plate. "No…No, everything is fine."

"You sure…"

I paused a moment. "Who are you…really?"

He wiped his hands on a napkin. "I'll show you…we'll take this food, and go to my room in Stark Tower…and I'll show you."

I looked at him with one eyebrow raised. He caught his error and a slight red blush formed over his nose. "Not…like that…I didn't mean that…"

"I know…I enjoyed that little look of distress, though."

He dropped his head onto the table. The waitress walked over. "Everything alright?"

He pulled his head up. "The check and two boxes, please."

* * *

We walked across the street, and back inside the warmth of Stark Tower. We went up to the floor he had been previously cleaning, and he typed a code into a box next to a door. It hissed open. He walked inside, and I followed. "_Good afternoon, Captain Rogers…Your room has been cleaned and set to your comfort…do you plan on staying long?_"

"I don't know yet, JARVIS…but, thank you."

There was a TV and a computer in the room. He opened the door to a closet. "Come here…"

I followed him inside. He turned on the light, and a small room was illuminated. There were posters and old war weapons and military uniforms. Articles hung on a billboard. I read one. "_Captain America on his way to victory over the Nazi intelligence group HYDRA!" _

More articles about Captain America jumped out until I realized they were all about him. There were action figures and comic books on a shelf. I turned around to see where Steve was. My eyes widened. I walked over slowly, staring into the glass case that held the entire ensemble of Captain America. I looked at him. "I understand now…"

He opened the glass case and picked up his shield. He held it up, and I ran my hand over the smooth metal and painted finish. "It's beautiful…"

"Vibranium…Rarest metal on earth."

"How rare?"

"This is it."

Another question pulled its way forward. "How are you still here?"

He placed the shield back, and lowered the glass case. He walked over to the board covered in articles. "At the end of the war, I crashed the HYDRA plane I was fighting on into the Arctic…I was cryogenically frozen for 70 years before anyone found me…That's how I'm still here."

I remembered his comment about hating the cold, and grimaced. I knew I would too. I took his hand. "Thank you for telling me this, Steve…"

"You shared much to me about your life…I figured I could do the same…"

His fingers intertwined with mine. I looked at them. I hadn't believed I could ever fall in love again. I looked back up and smiled. He leaned down and caught my lips with his own. I unhooked my fingers from his and placed my arms around his neck. He placed his hands on my hips. I broke for air, and moved my hands down to place them on his chest. He stayed leaned in close. "I guess this…goes without saying?"

I nodded.

* * *

So I guess I'll be using that demon line thing to seperate my paragraphs and time lapses and stuff...bleck, I hate not being able to space out my paragraphs AND not being able to use the TAB key.


	5. Chapter 5

[That night]

Steve and I sat together at the dinner Tony planned in honor of me joining him at Stark Industries. We had our hands clasped together beneath the table. I looked at him and he returned the stare, smiling blue eyes glittering in the light of the dining room. Tony stood up and cleared his throat. "Well, if you two are quite done _ogling _each other…"

Steve flashed him a smile that said "you only wishit was you", to which Tony smiled back "you're an ass." I laughed slightly. "To the newest addition to the collection of treasures here at Stark Industries, Rori!"

I took a deep breath, knowing my whole life was going to change from that moment on, and I was ready to face it with everything I had.

* * *

It was a few months later. I had moved out of my apartment and into Stark Tower. Steve left his apartment to join me. Larissa grew attached to Steve quickly, and didn't mind me dating him. She really liked him, and even more when we told her about him being Captain America. She met the other Avengers, and found friendship in them. They would baby-sit when Steve and I would go out. I was fairly happy.

I smiled as Larissa was running around the room trying to catch Steve. He stopped, turned around, and caught her. She yelped in surprise, then laughed loudly when he tossed her onto the couch and started to tickle her. He leaned over and kissed me. Larissa made a "yuck" noise, and prompted him to kiss her on the forehead a few times. She got out of his grip and ran off giggling. He sat on the couch next to me and wrapped his arm around my waist. I leaned my head on his shoulder. "I am so happy school is over…no more papers…"

"Did you resign?"

"Yeah…the paperwork will be filed by Friday…I have 3 more days to change my mind."

"You're getting paid close to nothing with them…I know you love the kids, but maybe you can find a tutoring job so you don't stress yourself out so much…"

I nodded against his shoulder. "Rori, look at me…"

I lifted my head and turned it in his direction. He was smiling, and his beautiful blue eyes were smiling with him, so I knew it was real. I smiled back. "You're right, Steve…I'm just stubborn."

"I know…" He kissed me softly. "Oh…" He pulled back fast and threw his hand into his pocket. My eyebrow raised slightly. He pulled out a long, flat box. "Happy 3 month anniversary."

He handed me the box, and I opened it. Inside were dog tags, one with my name on it. "I know you've become attached to wearing dog tags, so I went out and made you some…And look…" He took the dog tags in his hand. "I put one of mine on here for you…" He grabbed the dog tags that were hidden beneath his shirt. "And put one of yours on mine."

I smiled, and jumped forward to hug him. "Thank you, Steve…"

He kissed my ear softly. "You're welcome…"

I leaned back and unhooked the chain to place it around my neck. Once secured, the dog tags jingled together happily. Larissa ran out and jumped onto the back of the couch. "Mama! Can I go get what you got him? Please!"

"Use the cart it's in, don't take it out."

"Okay, mama!" She ran off to her bedroom.

"You hid it in her room? Clever."

I flashed a mischievous smile. "I think you'll like it a lot…"

Larissa was pushing a cart down the hall. "It's heavy, mama!"

I got up and grabbed the handle. "I got it, Lissa…"

She ran over and jumped into Steve's lap. I pushed the cart in front of the couch. "It's huge!"

Larissa giggled.

"Help me unwrap this thing, Lissa!"

"Okay!" She jumped down and started to unwrap one side. They broke into a box that held another box. Steve stared at it a moment, and broke into the other one. Another box. "You're kidding me…come on, Rori!"

I laughed. "There is something in there, just keep going."

He groaned loudly but smiling, and broke into the box. He hadn't imagined what would be inside. "You'd never believe how many places I went to find that…"

Without any effort at all, he pulled out a 1940's movie projector. There were dozens of old World War II film canisters. He picked them up and read their titles. He smiled and looked at me. "How did you find this?"

"I found an ad for one on the internet…I thought you might like it."

"I love it…It's what I grew up with. Does it work?"

"I was told it does, but do you want to try it?"

He nodded.

* * *

I could feel myself drifting in and out of sleep that night. Steve and I occupied separate rooms, he staying on the Avengers floor and I having a floor of my own in Stark Tower. The reason for this was to keep a clean image for Larissa. Living together when unmarried, in the opinion of my mother-in-law, would put the wrong impression on Larissa, and Steve and I both agreed that marriage wasn't the best at that time. But that night, Steve and I had fallen asleep together after going through a few old movies on the projector.

I had to finally give up on trying to put myself back to sleep. I got up slowly and as gentle as possible. I went to the kitchen to grab myself a glass of water. I heard foot steps walking to the kitchen, and I froze. The swinging door opened. "Are you alright?"

I breathed out and my shoulders relaxed. "Yup…just fine."

Steve walked into the room, one arm stretched over his head as he yawned. "Scared ya, huh?"

"Just a little bit…only had a _small _heart attack…"

He chuckled and wrapped his arms around me. "I'm sorry…I'll be sure to make my presence known next time…"

"Thank you…"

He kissed my forehead then stepped back. "I will be back…later. I have some running to do…"

I looked at the clock. "Huh…Already that time, hm?"

"Yeah…" He opened the kitchen door for me and let me walk out. "Try to get some more sleep, okay?"

I walked to the living room and laid on the couch. "I will try…it's very unlikely it will happen."

He bent over the back of the couch to stare into my eyes. "Just try."

"I said I would." I smiled and pulled his face down. "You can trust me."

He kissed me then stood back up straight. He pointed to me as he walked to the door. "You better…or I'll make Tony give you the day off…"

"That sounds more like a reward than a punishment…"

"And I will sit on you until you do fall asleep."

"You're _threatening _me?" I smirked. "Challenge accepted."

He rolled his eyes and opened the door. "Good night, Rori…"

[7:00 AM]

I woke with a start when there was a loud knock on the front door. I looked around for a moment, when the knocking came again. I got up and walked up to the door, opening it as soon as I had made it there. Pepper stood on the other side. "Mrs. Owens…I'm sorry to have bothered you…"

"It's…fine."

"But Tony would like to see you…"

"Oh…I'll be there in a few minutes…"

She nodded slightly, then walked away. I closed the door and quickly changed.

I made my way down the hall and typed in a pass code to Tony's workroom. I walked inside. "You wanted me?"

He hopped out of one of his cars. "Rori! Yes…" He strolled over quickly, wiping his hands on a grease stained towel. "What do you know about cars?"

"Not much…but I can learn fast."

"Good, good…" He took my arm and pulled me toward the car he was working on. "I need your help, since Pepper needed to be working…"

"I guess this is what I'm here for, since I'm your personal assistant."

He used his foot to pull out a creeper for him to lay on when underneath the car. He got down and laid on his back on it. "Just hand me some tools when I need them…your hands might get dirty."

"I'm not too worried about that, Tony…I can handle a little grease compared to what I'm being paid to do it."

He rolled underneath the car and laughed. I looked inside the hood and could see him below. "What's wrong with it?"

"Nothing…I'm modifying it…I want it to look street legal, but make it race car fast."

"I see…"

"_Sir, I have completed the engine modifications…would you like me to pull them up on a screen?_"

"Send it to my phone, I can't see through the car."

"_Yes, sir._"

He pulled out his phone and stared at the components. "I like it…more horsepower, without making the engine bigger…I need the wrench I placed on the ground next to the tire, Rori…"

I bent down and picked it up, then placed it in the hand that appeared from beneath the car to retrieve it. "Thanks…"

"Mhm…So, Tony…next to having a very expensive train set, you now need the Hot Wheels cars to finish it off?"

"Precisely…I love how your mind works, Rori…you're almost as sarcastic as I am…"

"I've had practice…"

"Plenty, as far as I can tell…You must hold it in well when you're around Steve."

"I try…sometimes it slips out, but I think he's heard enough of it from you to know that what I say in that area is totally ignorable."

"Shit!"

He pushed himself out from underneath the car and grabbed his towel. "What happened?"

"I cut myself…damnit, that hurts." He looked at it, then got up from the creeper. I walked to his desk and grabbed a first aid kit. He washed his hand off, wincing slightly. I put medicated cream on a cotton swab and dabbed it lightly on the gash on the top of his hand. He stared at me the entire time. I wrapped his hand. "There…" I placed the things back in the kit and threw out everything else. "Rori, I want to ask you a personal question, if you don't mind."

"Uh…sure."

"If you weren't dating Steve…would you ever consider me?"

I felt my heart jump in my chest. I looked into his eyes. "I-uh…don't really know how to respond to that…"

"It's a simple yes or no question, Rori…" He got closer. I backed up slightly, and almost tripped over his chair. He grabbed my arm and pulled me forward. I crashed against his chest. "Tony…"

He lifted my head, his hand under my chin. "I'm not asking you to cheat, or anything absurd like that, Rori…I'm just asking."

I thought about it for a moment. "If I knew you without Steve, yes."

He half smiled and let me go. "You're a good person, Rori…"

"You are too, Tony…you just don't see it."

He shook his head. "You think? Rori, I've done a whole lot in my life time that I sometimes wish I didn't…I wake up screaming from antagonizing nightmares with no way to validate that I'm not already living in hell!" He walked up to the cases where the different Iron Man suits were held. "Iron Man was made to help my own guilt…I'm trying to fix what has already been done…It can't be done, Rori…So, I find it hard to believe that I'm a good person."

I stared at my hands sadly. I walked up to him and grabbed his hands. "Look, Tony…"

I placed my hand next to his. "What differences do you see?"

He stared at them both. "Rori, I don't really get-"

"You use your hands to work…to do things. They're calloused. You have done so much since you changed your view on the world to help it…You may have blood on your hands, but you're doing everything in your power to change it. Sure, it's done and you can't fix it. But you can prevent these things from happening in the future…Tony, the past may bite, but from what I know about you, I know you can kick it right back in the ass."

* * *

Hmm I dunno, what do you think? A little jealous Tony?


	6. Chapter 6

When Tony felt satisfied with what he had done to his car, he rolled out and wiped his hands on a towel. "Well done, if I say so myself…How about lunch to celebrate, hm?"

"Not if you're considering taking me with you to test drive that thing…"

"It's perfectly safe, Rori…"

I shook my head. "No thank you…"

He shrugged. "Okay…fine. _You _choose a car, then."

I smirked, and pointed to a car. He laughed and patted the hood. "Always a winner with the ladies, and always let _me _win with the ladies..."

"You're just getting closer and closer to walking, aren't you?"

"Fine, fine…"

* * *

Tony and I were in his car on our way to a restaurant he claimed was "the best in Manhattan." I figured it was probably Italian food. Tony stopped the car at a stop light. "Do you ever feel like dying?"

I thought that was an odd question to ask. I looked at him, an eyebrow raised. "What? No, not really…why?"

He shrugged. "Just trying to find a topic of conversation."

"Death as a topic of conversation while driving in a car?"

"Yeah, I see your point. What about rainbows or puppies?"

"You can run over puppies with a car, and that's death. You can be distracted by a rainbow, crash, blow up, and yet again; more death. You will lose this one."

He sighed, and pushed the gas. "Your daughter, Larissa, right? She's five?"

"Yep."

"You know, I was four years old when I built my first circuit board….Six: my first engine."

"When did this become about you?"

"Since I made it about me."

"Oh, I see…So, where is this restaurant anyway?"

He pulled into a spot outside of a small building. "Right here."

I got out of the car and gazed at the building, which seemed quite dilapidated. "This?"

"Oh yes…this happens to be one of the most prominent restaurants in all of New York!"

He opened the door to the building. "You can go first so I can gloat some more…"

I walked inside and looked around. Despite the look of the outside, the inside was lavish. The lack of windows made for the use of dim lights, making the atmosphere quiet and almost romantic. "Mr. Stark, it is wonderful to have you here with us today…"

A petite brown haired woman appeared in front of us. She could have passed for 18 if it weren't for the wrinkles that were gracing her forehead as if she was always in deep thought. Tony smiled. "My usual seat, if at all possible…"

"Absolutely…right this way…"

I followed them to a booth in a far corner, where the light seemed to be the faintest. We sat down and the little hostess set down menus. "Would you like your usual, Mr. Stark?"

"Yes, please…and one for her too."

I looked at him, slightly displeased at being ordered for. Protesting was useless, though, for the hostess wandered off to do Tony's bidding. "What is it that you get here?"

"Coffee…they have a _fantastic _brew…everything is made from scratch…I promise you, you will not be disappointed."

I half smiled and looked down at the menu. Simply scanning over the items were making my mouth water, even more so knowing it was made fresh. I heard him chuckle slightly; I never expected that my facial expressions would match my lust for everything I saw on the menu, even if it was just a small sample. "It all sounds so wonderful, Tony…I wouldn't even know where to begin."

"We can start with an appetizer…maybe a little sample of what is recommended most? Then you can choose based on that."

"Yeah…I think that sounds perfect…"

The hostess returned and placed a pot on the table, then two cups. "Maria…" Tony said. "This is my PA Aurora Owens…"

"It's so nice to meet you, Mrs. Owens…Welcome to my mother's restaurant…I hope you find everything satisfactory…"

I smiled. "I don't have any doubts, especially after everything Tony has told me."

I could almost see her little jump for joy. "What would you like to start with today, Mr. Stark?"

"I'd like to do a little Tour du Menu…it'll help Rori out in her decision for her entrée."

"Right away…" She walked off again.

Tony grabbed the pot handle and poured coffee into both of our cups. The smell enveloped me. "What blend is that?"

"I'm not exactly sure…I know there is just a small hint of mocha…the rest is a mystery…"

I took a small sip to see if anything at all needed to be done to it. The taste was extravagant, I could taste the hint of mocha. I wouldn't normally drink my coffee without creamer or sugar. It was a crime in my head to try and alter anything with the cup I was holding and taking in. "Good, huh? I told you…It's absolutely made fresh…They're all ingredients from a garden. My parents used to bring me here all the time, they're like family to me here…"

"I'm honored that you would bring me here with such a memory like that…"

"I think it's worth sharing with you, Rori…I don't trust many people, but I believe that I can trust you."

I placed my cup down. I reached across the table and grabbed his free hand. "Tony, I told you before…you're a wonderful man. Thank you for trusting me…Really, I thank you for all you've done for me and my daughter…"

He gave a small smile and then sipped his coffee. It was moments like these that sometimes made me think in a different direction. It was moments like these that made me want to end all the pain and suffering in the world, then realize that if I couldn't do that, then I would end it within just one man. I got up from my seat and sat with him on his side. I turned enough to face him. He turned enough to face me. I leaned toward him, and kissed him.

I kissed him. It took me moments after it had ended to register what it was that I had done. I stared at him for a moment, then got up quickly. "I-uh…" I almost tripped over myself as I grabbed for my purse. Once it registered with him what was happening, he seemed to jolt. "Wait, Rori-"

"I'm sorry, Mr. Stark…" I slung my purse over my shoulder and stalked off quickly. He got up and followed. "Rori!"

I quickened my pace as I reached the door. I broke out into the world, and looked up and down the sidewalk to determine a way to go. I chose left and walked that way. Tony ran out, probably after explaining that he'd be back later to pay and pick up his food. "Rori! Come on, Rori!"

I ran as much as I could in heels. Tony was persistent, and followed in every step. The street signal ahead was blinking red. I thought with my luck I could make it across before the light would change. I ran out into the street, never even looking to the sides. Tony stopped at the edge. He heard a vehicle gunning down the street, but couldn't really react in time. "Rori!"

When the sound hit me, I was already being tossed into the intersection by the oncoming car I never heard coming. When I hit the ground, I could see the car drive off like nothing happened. I could also see Tony's mortified face as he ran forward and knelt in front of me. "Rori…" His eyes quickly scanned over me, obviously processing the best plan of action. There were sirens down the street. They got closer and closer. There was a crowd of people. At that moment, I wished I was at home with Steve and Larissa. At that moment, the words rang through my mind "do you ever feel like dying?" A few tears escaped from my eyes. Tony was looking at the paramedics that were assembling with their tools, and didn't see me crying. It felt like something popped in my head, and then everything was black.

* * *

After almost 2 days of writer's block, I finally managed to figure out what I was going to make the conflict of the story! Whoot! I also finished it, so I'm posting all the rest here too.


	7. Chapter 7

As light began to fade back into existence, I realized I was still alive. Very much alive. I prepared myself to see the normal views of a hospital. White walls, oddly colored curtains. When my vision became normal, though, that's not what I saw. The room was actually dark, and had no curtains. There seemed to be no windows at all. I then realized I was only able to see out of one eye. One hand shot up to the patch that sat over my eye. I let out a yelp. The windows in the room showed themselves, the black coverings over them retreated. "_Good afternoon, Mrs. Owens…It is nice to see you awake. Are you in any pain?_"

I leapt at the sound of Tony's AI's voice. "JARVIS? Where am I?"

"_Mr. Stark and Dr. Banner's lab…you've been here for a few days._"

"But why? Why, JARVIS…" I moved my hand from my eye to rest on my chest as a small pulse of pain ran through. My eyes widened. I looked down and pulled the dark shirt I was put into away from my chest. What I saw didn't please me. A door opened on the other side of the room. I sat up slightly. Steve stood across the room. "Rori…" He ran forward. "Thank God, you're awake…"

I felt sturdy enough to stand, so I did, on the other side of the bed. "What…What is this!"

"What? Rori, what's wrong?"

I pointed to my chest. "This! This thing, here! What is it? Tell me!"

A set of footsteps trailed in the room. "It's an Arc Reactor…When your heart rhythm couldn't step it up, we had to do something that would make it…It's keeping you alive." Tony pointed to his own chest. "You and I both."

I looked at him, a mixture of agony, guilt, and anger in my stare. "Your eye is also out of commission…the hit you took damaged some neural tissue, and made you go blind…"

Steve reached out for me. "Rori, it's going to be okay…"

I looked between the two men. "Can I leave?"

Tony just nodded. I evaded them both and took the first door out. Neither of them followed me.

* * *

I got to my floor and walked inside. "Lissa?"

A door opened. "Mama?" She ran out and hugged me. "Oh, mama!"

I lifted her up and hugged her tightly. "I'm alright, Lissa…mommy's alright…"

She cried into my shoulder. The door opened and Steve walked in silently. He stood with us, a hand on the back of my neck and one on Larissa's back. "Rori…"

Tears rolled down my own face. He kissed my ear softly, then leaned his head against mine. I let Larissa down. She wiped her face and smiled a big smile. "I'm glad your home, mama…I drew you lots of pictures…"

"She did…they're wonderful," Steve said. Larissa ran off to grab them. I looked at him. "Steve…I need to tell you what happened…"

"You don't have to…Tony told me everything…"

I felt myself break inside. "I'm so sorry, Steve…I didn't-"

He smiled. "Don't apologize."

He pulled me to the couch and sat me next to him. "Rori…"

He held my hands. "I know what you were trying to do, and it was a nice gesture. Don't beat yourself up over something like that, especially since it was forgiven. I would never hold anything against you…"

I kept my eye level, staring into his. He leaned forward and kissed me, and I knew I was forgiven. I heard Larissa giggle from behind the couch. She jumped up and roared like a lion. Steve laughed and pulled her over into his lap. She laughed and squirmed. "M-mama! Help me!"

I wiped my cheek and smiled. She sat up and handed me the pictures she drew. "I hope you like them, mama…"

I looked through the pages. "They're beautiful…thank you."

"You're welcome…I love you, mama…"

"I love you too, Lissa…"

Larissa got up. "Grandma is coming to get me soon…but I'll be back tomorrow…"

"Oh…okay."

"She wants to know you're okay, too."

* * *

After a quick exchange with my mother-in-law, Larissa was gone and I was left alone with Steve. I laid in between Steve's legs on the couch, staring at the TV screen. My head laid comfortably on his chest, feeling the movement as he breathed in and out. I tossed the remote away, having found nothing on TV to watch, and it being left on a music channel on low volume. I turned over onto my stomach and stared at him. He had a smile plastered on his lips. I pushed up and repositioned myself to be sitting on top of his legs. He sat up more and pulled his legs closer together. The Arc Reactor's light shined through the shirt I had changed into. I leaned forward and kissed him, keeping my hands on the arm of the couch for support. His hands rested on my thighs. I broke off for air. "I don't think I could ever place words for how much you mean to me…"

"But I think I do…" He reached over to the table where Larissa's pictures were placed. He grabbed a box that was hidden beneath them. "Rori…I know we discussed marriage before…but despite all that has been said, I can't imagine going anywhere without knowing I have you to come back to…With that said, I only have one question for you: will you marry me?"


	8. Chapter 8

Prologue:

_**Looking back now, with all that has happened within my lifetime, it doesn't surprise me how bleak life looked before I met Steve. Life is so much better, I'm happier. And even though I know that he could leave one day, and never come back, it brings me comfort to think I could have love one more time. It's been about 3 years now.**_

* * *

I looked at Larissa, who was 8 at the time, as we put together a scrap book. Steve walked into the room carrying our 2 year old son Sam. "I think he wants mommy…"

I got up and took him, rocking him gently. "Yes, because he loves mommy."

Larissa got up holding the book. "Look what mommy and I made, daddy…"

He took up the book and opened it. "Wow…A scrap book."

"It was Lissa's idea…" I pushed hair out of Sam's eyes.

Steve laughed. "Oh, I remember that…You two were scared to _death _after seeing that movie…"

"I hate ghosts!" Larissa and I exclaimed together.

Steve closed the book. "Now that I think back, our relationship, all the things we've done together…is all because that ghost, wasn't it?"

Larissa made a face, then brought her hand to her chin. "You're right…"

I laughed, and Sam made an adorable noise. Steve walked over and took Sam from me gently. "Papa…" He yawned and wiped his eyes. The front door opened slightly. "Hope I'm not interrupting anything big, but I'd like to see my God-Child!"

Sam laughed happily as Tony walked into the room. Sam switched hands again and looked up at Tony with big blue eyes. "You look too much like your dad, yes you do! If only you looked like your God-Father here, then you'd be winning Nobel prizes too."

Larissa grabbed onto Tony. "Hi, Uncle Tony…"

"Thought I forgot about you, hm? Not even close!" He reached into his pocket. "Just like I promised, the newest iTouch! I made sure to back it with as much Stark Industries stuff as possible. It's water, heat, cold, dust, and shock proof."

"Why don't you just make a touch screen of your own, then?"

"I don't feel like it, Steve…that's why." He looked at Sam. "Why does he argue with my logic?"

He only got a big blue eyed blank stare. "Oh, you probably wonder what I brought for you, aren't you?"

He got a big smile. "Alright…" He reached into his pocket. "Hmm…"

He walked over to the couch and sat down, placing Sam in his lap. He pulled the backpack he had carried in off his shoulder and opened it up. He made a fake gasp and then smiled. He pulled out a set of sippy cups with the different Avengers on them. "Something for you to carry your juice around in, kid…Look, it's even got your dad's face on it."

Sam giggled happily. Larissa sat on the couch playing with her iTouch. Tony had opened the package of the cups and handed Sam the Captain America one. "Enjoy it, kid…Hey, Steve…get the kid some juice. He wants to sip it from your face."

I picked Sam up and handed the cup to Steve. "He does need his juice, it's almost nap time…"

Tony went back into his bag. "While you do that, I'm going to find what I brought back for you guys from Malibu…"

I walked down the hall to Sam's room and placed him in bed. Steve walked in and handed him the sippy cup. He was out in no time. We returned to the living room where Tony was showing Larissa how to do something on the iTouch. He got up. "What do you think, Rori? Is it about time to renew the energy?"

I looked at the glow of my Arc Reactor. "I dunno…Sometime soon, I'm sure."

"Alright, from Malibu I brought the ladies beautiful shell necklaces…"

"Thank you, Uncle Tony!"

"You're very welcome…And for you, Steve…a very special blend of coffee I _know _you're going to like…"

"Wonderful."

"And a shell necklace, it's never nice to be left out of the bling circle."

The things were on the table. Tony pulled his bag back onto his back. "I can refuel your Arc when you come in tomorrow, Rori."

"Alright…Thank you again, Tony."

"Hey, I promised, didn't I? What kind of boss/uncle/God-Father would I be?"

Larissa didn't look up from her iTouch. "Still a good one…"

"Is she the only one that would have said that?"

Steve shrugged.

"Well, Cap, that's the last time I'm brining you back a shell necklace from ANYWHERE."

"That great, Tony…thanks."

He walked to the door. "See you tomorrow morning, Rori…to the rest of you…see you, good night, morning…afternoon…whatever time of the day it is right now. I'm off to get a good cheeseburger and maybe get yelled at by Pepper."

"Have fun with that one…"

"Yeah…always."

He left without another word. I looked at Steve. "All because of a little ghost…that should be the title of my biography."

THE END


End file.
